joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
A Character Specifically made to defeat every character on this wiki and all others with ease
Summary A being of beyond infinite power, and beyond boundless by any terms. A true being that surpasses the Gods and beyond, capable of defeating even Alexcar by being within an omniversal range because of the thought of it crossing his mind for less than a split second. | Fucking run if you hear it mentioned, get out of the concept of existence and beyond, and you just might ''escape Powers and stats '''Tier: '''Indescribable, makes memetic tier look infinitely below infinitely below for infinite times infinitely below the concept of infinitely below the lowest tier possible | at least (Tiers is an irrelevant concept as he can multiply any tier by an infinity number of infinite numbers, including other beings who are as well above the concept of tiers), possibly Aleversal LVAwesomite-Utter Oblivion '''Gender: '''irrelevant | Meme '''Age: '''irrelevant | Older than time '''Powers/abilities: 'everything in this, beyond infinite^infinite^infinite...infinite^infinite^infinite shitposting, memetic empowerment, whatever the hell this is, [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CY5Yp9yv04w whatever the hell this '''is], any other imaginable power or ability | Many, many more than infinity. Powers include but are definitely not limited to: Plot manipulation, meme empowerment, dabbing, reality manipulation, reality rewriting, omni-countering, epic memes, anime destruction, one shot kill, shitposting embodiment, meta combat, meta meta combat, meta meta meta defense, meta to the power of meta dabbing '''Attack Potency: Beyond truly infinite and beyond, can break through even the strongest of plot armor, can erase the entire fiction multi-omniverse alongside any fictional being with just a thought of thinking about destroying it. | (Does not require Attack Potency) Speed: '''Irrelevant | (Does not require speed) '''Lifting Strength: Beyond infinitely beyond omniversal and beyond, he can lift the entire fiction multi-omniverse like it has negative weight | (Does not require striking strength) Striking Strength: Enough to disintegrate an omniverse with a lazy, sideways glance. And only if it isn't thinking about it | (Too strong for Striking Strength) Durability: Beyond Infinitely beyond invincible | (Too strong for durability) Stamina: Infinitely above any concept of Stamina, he can't get tired or slow down, in fact, he is more likely to get more excited and less tired the more he fightes | (Too strong for Stamina) Range: Extremely beyond Omniversal, through any and all dimensions | (Too strong for range) Standard Equipment: Beyond All equipment, he could do whateven any equipament could but multiplied by an infinite set of numbers, each one powered by another set of infiniti numbers. | N/A ' Intelligence': Over Infinitely^infinitely^infinitely...infinitely^infinitely^infinitely beyond omniscient | Smarter than you Notable Attacks/Techniques: Everything possible to think of '''| Beyond Everything and beyond, possible and impossible to conceive and beyond, dab on em: dabs, destroying the omniverse that it's currently in, everything and nothing at the same time and beyond. Key: original form | v2.0 form others '''Notable victories: The concept of victory and beyond. Every entity in the omniverse and beyond, the only reason there isn't only it is because it decided to recreate the omniverse and beyond. Every concept Every universal law You He cannot lose, so putting a losses and inconclusive matches is irrelevant.Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Tier ??? Category:Makes Infinitely Above The Concept Of Tiers Look Like Infinitely Below The Concept Of Tiers Category:Fuck your durability Category:Gods Beyond Gods Beyond Beyond Being Beyond Beyonding Beyondness of Gods Category:Black Hole Users Category:Omniverse Level Category:Beyond Omnipotence Category:Beyond 0 Category:Obscenely Broken Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Immensely High Intelligence Category:Immortality